bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shocking suprise: Ray Martinez meets Raian Getsueikirite
The Meeting of the Great Ray and Aki were walking down the path heading into the next town. "Finally, how long has it been since we rested in a nice soft bed?" Aki asked as she leaned on him. "I know what you mean, I promise we'll sleep on a soft bed." Ray said smiling. Suddenly out of nowhere Ray felt this tremendous amount of spirit energy unlike anything he has ever felt and tried to wonder where it was coming from. Raian appeared immediately following in the sky above the town. Since he emitted no reiatsu whatsoever, he could not have been the source, but he sensed it too. A nearby Hollow perhaps? It didn't matter to him. He surveyed the town. After the completion of his Bankai, his power spiked so high that no traditional method of sensing him would allow any nearby Shinigami to sense him. He slowly floated down to the path below and continued looking around. He felt other spirit power, but could not locate it's source. "What is it Ray?" Aki asked him as she saw that there was actual fear in his eyes. "There's a Soul-Reaper here way more powerful than the both of us combined and somehow while he cloaks his power my instincts can still feel it." Ray said shivering as the two of them made their way into town to look for a place to sleep, while at the same time Ray knew that his instincts were telling him that someone very powerful was near them. Raian's eyes slid over to the town. There! In an instant he flashed from his location to directly in front of the two beings. His eyes coldly stared them down. They had spirit power, but not a grand amount. Perhaps he should just leave them alone. They were no threat; being neither dangerous Shinigami nor Hollows. Why should he worry about them? Ray stopped in his tracks feeling that exact spirit energy he was afraid of as he slowly turned his head around to see a man who had a look of rage on his face and his entire body while shaking still turned all the way to face and look right at him face-to-face while Aki did the same and noticed the man. "Is he the one Ray?" Aki asked. Raian looked over to the speaker. Is he the one? Whatever could they be talking about? Maybe they were a threat after all; if they were looking for him that is. He prepared to fight, though he made no visual sign of it. "Yes, you must be the one that is making my instincts. If I'm not mistaken, you're Raian Getsueikirite." Ray said. "I am." Raian replied, glancing over to the new speaker. "Not that that makes the least bit of difference at the moment." "I know that even now, I don't want to fight but I felt your energy once before and I thought it was someone else." Ray said as his hands were shaking but trying to keep calm as he glared at them. "If you don't want to fight, than what is it that you really want?" Raian asked. He was in no mood for stalling. He had work to do after all. Ray kneeled down and bowed his head,"Please train me!" Ray asked. "Ray, are you really serious?" Aki asked looking at Raian. "Yes I truly am." Ray told her as he continued bowing before him waiting for his reponse. Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Grizzaka